


Carry On My Wayward Swan

by White_Magician



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural, Supertime
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Magic, Demons, F/M, Hunting, Monsters, curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Magician/pseuds/White_Magician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan and Dean Winchester are alike in many ways. When they encounter, love find their way in their complicated lives. Series of Drabbles capturing moments of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On My Wayward Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Revamp of my former fanfic with the same title. I hope I managed to write it better. Enjoy!  
> Smut might come later on.
> 
> If you find any mistake, please feel free to let me know in the comments! Thank you!

Emma Swan was a loner. She was a woman of action, not a woman of words. She would rather let her fist talk for her, as it was probably the only way that she could be respected and listened to, given her status of woman and former orphan. That was at least the only way she had found to make people aware of her presence and her strong will. This way to behave had also strengthen so much the walls around her heart that she was unable to let anyone approach her or to let anyone dictate the way she should act. She liked to do things her own way, even if that was not always possible in the immediate future with her parents and the Evil Queen trying to jump at each other's throats every chance they got.

When the barbs and gibes reached a whole new level, Emma just sighed and left the room without anyone even noticing her. As she walked to the police station, she looked over her conflicted feelings. Of course, a family was the thing she had desired the most for a long, long time, but she had never been prepared for all the drama a family could produce. Sometimes, she longed to tell her parents to just to go away and to sort their problems with Regina without involving either her or anyone in town.

To say the least, Emma had always better off working alone. She was sharper, more focused and she liked the calm that the solitude always brought her. Her son, Henry, was the only exception to the rule, of course. Her boy, though always overenthusiastic to solve a new mystery or to rescue someone, had more than occasionally the maturity, the calm and the patience of an old man, and he always inspired her, pushed her towards the right path without invading too much her personal space or hindering the investigation. At times, she would forget he was just a little boy who had never been physically prepared for the dangers of her work. It was hard for her, but she had to gently push him away. She would not have him near danger ever again, not if she could avoid it at least.

So when a new wave of disappearances began, she decided to do her magic and investigate on her own. At first, Emma was flabbergasted to see it was not a "normal" Storybrooke disappearance case, involving magic or smoky curses; it was weird, bloody New York slaughter kind of weird. On each crime scenes, the sheriff had found traces of fight and patches of blood, as if someone had been attacked with a large butcher knife, but the pattern and the distance between the stains would indicate a murderer taller than anyone she had seen in Storybrooke. She had followed the long footprints of the attacker along the trail the victims left behind after being dragged in the mud. The strides were wide, so wide she could barely match them with her own. She came to a stop a few meters from the victim's house, a few feet before the forest, where all traces disappeared suddenly, as if both victim and assailant had vanished into thin air.

All she could tell was that the culprit was coming from the woods, a territory she was utterly and disappointingly unfamiliar with. From what she could observe, it seemed that the attacker first snatched people wandering on the edge on the forest, as the signs of the kidnappings were all over the same path, and left the scene without a trace. Then they attacked people in the streets neighbouring the woods... and now they've found a way to enter their victim's homes. Some witnesses said they saw a shadow lurking in the alleys those nights, moving with incredible speed, but it could have been a dog or a mirage for all they knew.

People of Storybrooke were terrified. Snow and Charming put the blame on Regina, as usual, which turned out to be a false accusation as the former Evil Queen was at home with Henry when most of the disappearances took place. When her innocence was proven, Regina blamed Rumplestiltskin, who had always some part to play when something mysterious and shady was happening in Storybrooke. However, after a brief questioning with Emma and her lie detection superpower, it was clear that Mr Gold had nothing to do with that case and was as ignorant as they all were as to who or what was attacking the citizens. If even the Dark One was not aware of the identity of the snatcher, that could only that something big and dangerous was lurking in Storybrooke.

Then, the boys came into town.

No one knew how they entered Storybrooke, which was supposed to be protected by the magical barrier. But they did. The first time Emma saw them, she was at the Sheriff station, looking into the files she had gathered for each victim, trying and failing to find the connections between them. Out of frustration, she slammed the folders on her desk and her hand reached for the bridge of her nose while she took a deep breath to calm herself. It was so rare for her to hit a dead end so soon that she was at loss at what to do. Deciding to take a short break and an appropriate amount of coffee to soothe her growing irritation, she made it to the main office, where she poured herself a steamy cup of her favourite Arabica. While sipping carefully her hot beverage, Emma looked down the window and noticed a black car driving up the main street, one of its passengers looking all around him as if searching for something, his hidden in the shadows. By the time Emma settled her mug on a desk and approached the window, the mysterious car was gone. Her spider senses were tingling like mad, and that was never a good sign.

She took her red leather jacket and put it on quickly before snatching the keys of her bug on her desk and exiting the building quickly. The moment she was outside, a voice screamed to her.

"Mom! Mom!" It said, torn between excitement and alarm.

She turned to see Henry running to her with his backpack bumping up and down behind him. The boy smiled widely and wrapped his arms around her waist, like he had the habit to. Emma couldn't help but smile back at her boy, who was always so genuinely happy to see her. They were hardly parted that Henry was already babbling about the strange car ghosting around in town.

"You saw the black car?" She said in disbelief when Henry told her.

"Yeah," Henry nodded frantically. "There were two men inside. One tall, long hair, the other was shorter but he looked mean. A bit like you when you're angry. No offense."

"None taken... I guess", she replied, her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Now, we have to warn Mom, David and Mary Margaret! We need help for this!" He decided on that matter-of-fact tone that made her internally roll her eyes, opening the passenger door of the bug and getting inside.

Emma followed suit, her lips pressed in a thin line. She was forced to admit that she would indeed need help on that man hunt and who better than her warrior parents and a powerful queen to assist her on her quest. She started the car and called Regina on her way to Mary Margaret's apartment, urging her to come there immediately before hanging up and pressing the accelerator.

When she and Henry arrived, Mary Margaret and David were both surprised to see them barge in so early. Snow approached her daughter, with that inquisitive look of the mother who knew something was worrying her, and Emma opened her mouth to answer her silent question when she was interrupted by Regina who popped up in a puff of smoke.

"What is going on, miss Swan? You know I hate being interrupted while I'm working".

Emma gave her a look to which she responded by a smirk.

"There is a car in Storybrooke, one that was never here before." Emma explained, he eyes bouncing between her parents and Henry's other mom. "I think she passed the magical barrier."

Regina's smile fell and she uncrossed her arms, pure shock and incomprehension now painted on her face.

"Wha-? How is that even possible? No one can break that barrier!"

"Apparently, they did! We have to find them and find out if they are the one responsible for the murders... Disappearances." She added when she saw the stern look her mother was giving her.

Snow and Charming nodded, adding that the only way to find them quickly was to go to Gold's shop and ask him for a locating spell or object. Reluctantly, Emma and Regina agreed, before sharing a look that meant they thought about the same thing. Regina shook her head and sighed, approaching Henry with all the delicacy she could muster.

"Henry, I'll ask you to stay here and wait for us."

The little boy's mouth dropped in indignation and glanced at Emma in the hope she would defend him and allow him to go with them, but, as soon as he saw the pleading look on her face, he knew he had to oblige.

"Fine." He grumbled, sitting on one of the high chairs of the counter. "I'll stay here."

Regina gave him a little smile before padding his head and caressing his cheek. They then took their coats and walked down the street to reach Mr Gold's shop. When they entered, the little bell rang cheerfully, calling for his owner to come forwards. Mr Gold emerged from the back room, lumping and leaning heavily on his cane. He seemed neither surprised or scared to see the whole heroes squad pushing his door.

"Miss Swan," He greeted with that velvety voice of his. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We need something to locate a car." She said. "Someone has passed the barrier."

Gold chuckled, bypassing his counter rather than staying behind it.

"I assume you are talking of the two gentlemen with the black Impala?"

Emma squinted her eyes in suspicion as his smile stretched even more, amused by the situation.

"You knew." She murmured, her intonation not voicing a question, but an affirmation.

"Nothing passes by my shop without me knowing, Miss Swan." He replied with that dangerous glint in his eyes. "I never saw them clearly, but they were headed to the forest. Where it all the disappearances began."

Emma nodded, knowing now where they had to go and turned her heels to leave the shop when she remembered that it was not Gold's habit to give advice and indications for free.

"What's the price?" She asks, loud enough for him to hear, her eyes glaring at him.

His smug smirk returned to his lips, the malicious gleaming still in his eyes. Emma forced herself to not to break the visual contact, though the goosebumps travelling up her spine told her she did not want to know the answer.

"Another favour will be enough for this. Good luck on your chase." He told her proudly before walking away and slipping behind the curtain of the back shop.

Emma got a glimpse of David, looking at her worriedly, but she decided to ignore it. They had much more important things to do.

Hurrying to the edge of the forest, they spotted the black car, an Impala Chevrolet 1967 that seemed overly familiar. Emma readied her gun, while Mary Margaret took out her bow and an arrow, David his sword and Regina cracked her knuckles, prepared to summon her beloved fireball at any moment. However, when they reached the vehicle, it was empty and locked. A pang of recognition constricted Emma's heart and her breath hitched. It would have gone unnoticed if Regina had not been standing so close.

"What is it?" She asked, her eyes flickering between the car and Emma, who seemed frozen in front of it.

"I-..." She gulped, going around the car to check the plate. "I know this car."

It read KAZ 2Y5. She now was sure of it, it was Dean's car. Regina followed her closely.

"Well? Whose is it?"

"Someone I knew from New York, but that doesn't explain how he got here." Her response remained intentionally vague on her past, not wanting to reveal any of it to her parents or to Regina.

When Emma suggested they split up, Regina and her heading north while her parents would investigate south, no one disputed her order, agreeing it as the smarter solution to cover more ground.

Both Saviour and Evil Queen followed the cold trail like they had a few days ago. Nothing in the forest was out of the ordinary. The light winds softly rustled the leaves, letting the rays of sunshine wander between the trees. There was no sound except for the occasional chirps of birds which remained hidden in the foliage.

After a few minutes, the women began to hear voices talking to each other, throwing around weird words like "wendigo" and "Anasazi". One of the voices grew distant while the other rose in volume to make itself heard.

"When the night falls," it said, "it should be out hunting... that's when we can gank the sucker."

Emma's heart missed a beat when she recognize the deep, smooth voice of Dean Winchester. Some tiny part of her was thrilled to hear him again, but the rest of her body shook with anger upon listening to the man who abandoned her all those years ago. Pulled out of her thoughts by a light tap on her shoulder, she glance sideway to see Regina tilt her head towards Dean, who seemed to be alone. Emma nodded, imitating her and stepping towards the clearing.

"Hands in the air!" She called, her gun pointing at his head.

Dean dropped his back, startled, and put his hands up, turning slowly to the source of the warning. Emma tried to ignore her heart pounding a hundred beats a second when their eyes met and when his widened in recognition. He was still the same with his gorgeous moss green eyes and spiky brown hair. Even his expression of surprise didn't change: his jaw seemed to drop before closing sharply while a deep frown drew a crease between his eyebrows.

"Emma?" A whisper escaped him, still loud enough for her to hear.

She gave him a tight smile, gripping the gun tighter.

"Long time no see, Dean." She said dryly, putting a cold distance between them from the start.

He seemed to understand the message and stayed silent, only looking at her with a neutral expression. Suddenly, his eyes flickered ever so slightly to her right, behind Regina, and, by the time she turned, his companion had already jumped on Regina and tackled her to the floor. Taking advantage of Emma's short moment of inattention, Dean lunged forward and Emma's gun from her hands. Instinctively, while Regina was sending the stranger's ass flying against a tree, Emma took a fighting stance and threw a punch in his face. He first collided with Dean's nose, just like she had always wanted to. There was no satisfying crunch noise, as there was in movies, but the feeling of her knuckles entering in contact with his skin, though making her wince of pain, sent an electrifying feeling of satisfaction throughout her body.

"OW!" Dean took a few step backwards and his hands went flying to his bleeding nose, letting the gun drop to the ground.

Emma quickly retrieve her weapon and pointed it at Dean again, determined not to let him out of her sight again.

"Nice try, Dean-o." She said, sarcasm dripping of her words as she firmed up her grip on her gun, ignoring the throbbing pain in her knuckles. "Regina, you alright?" She called behind her shoulder, her eyes still on the injured man who was cursing a 'son of a bitch!'.

"My clothes are dirty," she replied, "other than that everything is under control."

Regina ordered the other man to move and join his associate. A tall man with shaggy brown hair entered Emma's line of sight. He looked apologetic, trying to make himself scarce, if that was possible. He asked Dean if he was alright, to which the latter only answered by a vague positive response that sounded like a "I had it coming". The tall man seemed familiar too, now that Emma could observe him closely, from his high cheekbones to those cute little dimples.

"You know her?" The tall guy asked, concern deep in his voice.

"That's Emma." Dean replied, the three little words apparently enough to trigger some memory.

The stranger's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he seemed to take in the news. He glanced at Emma and then turned his attention back to his brother, handing him an handkerchief to clean the stains of blood from his chin.

"THE Emma?" Disbelief was prominent in speech.

Dean could not help but grin smugly.

"The one and only. Told you, Sam, she is a fiery one."


End file.
